Foreign Touch
by MyDrugGrey's
Summary: Meredith Grey mysteriously went missing from Seattle Grace, leaving behind her job, lover and close friends. Little did they know she was still alive and was taken hostage by the leader of a foreign country, forcing her to medically help the enemy. Eventually, she is saved and returns to the U.S. with a new name and identity. Couldn't fit entire summary please click to read more


**Hello! I started writing this story in December of last year, I finished it last month, but decided not to post because I am dyslexic so it's hard for me to edit it. Today I read over it and thought I would just try letting you all read it! I'm super excited to see your reactions to it. FYI this is my first fanfiction I've ever written, so I'm sorry if it's rough. I also have to say there is going to be medical jargon, etc in here and I'm just guessing half the time. I would just like to apologize beforehand if I butcher anything.**

 ** _Meredith Grey mysteriously went missing from Seattle Grace, leaving behind her job, lover and close friends. After a year of searching for Meredith, authorities deemed it a cold case. Little did they know she was still alive and taken hostage by the leader of a foreign country, forcing her to medically help the enemy. After months of being there, she is finally saved. Eventually, she returns to the U.S with a new name and identity. Warned to keep out of contact with the people and place of her past, what happens when she can't resist staying away?_**

 _March 2, 2011_

 _Her heart thudded louder and louder._

 _Her skin crawled._

 _She sensed him._

 _Tendrils of terror curled inside her stomach._

 _A cold sweat trickled down her sides._

 _Her scalp prickled and her breath stalled._

 _He laughed._

 _Fear clogged her throat._

 _Her pulse pounded in her ears._

 _Chills chased up her spine._

 _A ball of terror formed in her stomach._

 _She sensed him getting closer._

 _Closer._

 _Her stomach knotted._

 _With a sudden blow, his hand suddenly hit her chest, robbing her of breath._

 _Fear clenched tight around her chest._

 _Everything went silent._

 _Everything went black._

* * *

 _Two months before…._

I bend over my microscope examining the different cells before me. Everything seemed to be completely normal, the shape, the size, everything. Never in my career had I felt so successful. Things were looking up in my life for the first time in a while. I had a wonderful job, an amazing fiance, and friends. My medical trial was becoming an enormous success, so much so, that it was known about worldwide and I haven't even published it yet. I can't help but grin thinking about it. Being a world-renowned surgeon was always my dream, and I felt one step closer. As I stepped away from the lab table and looked at all the hard work I had accomplished I felt one step closer to my dream. It wasn't always easy for me though,

My mother I never had the easiest relationship. My mom always had high expectation for me, but she also always assumed I'd fail. When I said I wanted to be a doctor, she tried to talk me out of it. Sadly, when I become an intern at Seattle Grace she died from Alzheimer's. I took it hard, mostly because she never knew all that I was capable of. I know that my mom would be proud of me tho. Ellis was on her way to curing diabetes, and I was on her way to curing cancer.

The lab door behind her swings open, interrupting my millions of thoughts I turn and smile when I see my husband, Derek. Just one look at him I can tell he is exhausted, his eyes were red and bloodshot his hair was ruffled, along with his clothing. I can only imagine what I look like myself since I've been here longer than him. Despite his weariness, he smiles back at me and crosses the room. Wrapping his arms around me he gives me a peck on the cheeks then followed by a slow kiss on the lips.

"Hey," he says when he pulls away.

"Are you going home?" I ask.

"Yeah. Are you staying the night?"

I nod and bury my head in the crook of his neck and let out a large sigh, "I have a surgery in and about..." I sigh again and look down to glance at my watch, "an hour." I finish

He grins at me and leans closer to my ear, "You need a little pick me up?" He asks.

Despite how much I would really, really love to say yes I laugh and shake my head, "I think I'll try to get a little sleep in."

He pulls me in closer as we both laugh. I can't say how long we stayed in each others arms, but I know I could stay in his arms forever.

"I'll see you at home." He says breaking our close embrace

We share one more long kiss before I say goodnight and watch as leaves the lab. What I really would like to do is grab him and take him right here right now, but somehow I find the strength to refrain those piercing blue eyes.

I sigh as I take off my gloves and toss them in the trash bin. I rub my hands over my face and glance over at the clock. I groan when I read it. Luckily, it only takes me a few minutes to shut down the lab. I'm just about to turn the lights off when a very peppy nurse, I believe her name is Angela, walks into my lab.

"Doctor Grey one of your interns told me to tell you that your laparoscopic cholecystectomy surgery was pushed to tomorrow morning."

"Why?" I ask.

She shrugs her shoulders "I don't know you have to ask your intern."

"Do you know where my intern is?" I ask.

"You're intern? She left. Said she wasn't feeling good… something about having a cold."

Angelas halfway down the hallway when I say, "She has a cold?!"

* * *

"My interns are idiot." I complain as I take and violent bite of my granola bar. "I mean seriously, if you're going to go home because you have the sniffles, then you better go into dermatology or be a greeter at a store or something because you're never going to make it as a surgeon." I pause for a moment, "Idiots."

"It took you this long to figure out that interns are idiots." Cristina teases.

I give her an angry look and take another bite of my granola bar and lean against the attending lounge sofa. Feeling the soft cushion on my aching back makes my own exhaustion kick into full gear. I close my eyes and imagine my bed, maybe a nice hot bath some pizza.

The lounge is quiet for a few amazing seconds before Alex walks in and looks at me. It doesn't take him long to make a snarky remark, "Tired Grey?"

I glare at him, "I've been here 48 hours, take a guess."

I stand up and walk over to my cubby. I pull off my scrub shirt and smell it before tossing it in the bin. I really need to do laundry.

"You're going home?" Alex asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

I roll my eyes, knowing exactly where this was going with this conversation.

"You used to be bad-ass Mer. Remember when you would stay here almost every day and night?"

I kick off my shoes, "That was when I was young."

"Now you're old," Alex says.

"Hate to break it to you Karev, but we are the same age. I wear thirty-five way better than you."

"Oh, yeah-,"

The door opens into Alex; the handle nailing him in the back. He curses and spills his coffee all over the floor. One of the interns stands in the doorway looking as frantic they always do. "Doctor Yang, I'm sorry to bother you, but Doctor Hunt needs you in OR 3."

Cristina groins and crosses the room where the intern is standing.

"Next time, don't fucking throw the door open like that," Alex grumbles picking up his coffee cup from the brown puddle on the floor.

The intern nods. She looks like she is about to cry. The intern leaves and I continue to change my clothes. I take my cell phone out of my scrub pocket and carelessly throw it in my cubby. I remember I still need a ride home so I dial Derek's number and put it on speaker. Immediately it goes to voicemail, I try once more and get the same automated message.

"Dammit, there's no signal."

I turn around thinking Alex was still in the room, surprisingly I see he is long gone. I do see his coffee spill still on the floor. Figuring there is no service in this section of the hospital, I finish getting dressed. Knowing I can get signal outside, I head for the exit.

I shuddered from the cold as I walk outside and across the parking lot. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial Derek's number once more. This time it rings like normally, then goes straight to voicemail.

"Dammit," I say aloud.

I come to terms with the fact Derek's probably fast asleep and decide to find another way home. I look up from my phone and quickly noticed this parking lot of this part of the hospital was deserted, no one was around. It was almost eerie. I look back at the door I entered through, but it was too dark I could barely see it. The warm light from the better part of the day was long gone. I felt an eery feeling wash over me. I bit against the gut feeling that something was wrong, and continued to walk to the door I had exited from.

The wind whistled against the trees that lined the lot as I walked. I sucked in a quick breath as I saw a dark shadow dart in front of me. But then it was gone, just as fast as it appeared. At this point, I knew something was wrong. I started to pick up the pace. I saw the shadow appear again. In the blink of an eye, I was on the ground with the person's hand to my mouth shutting me down from screaming. They straddling me with all their weight pushing me to the ground.

I tried so hard to fight whoever this was back, but they were too strong. They held my hands above my head and the other one stayed at my mouth. My eyes became glossy as I tried to release from their hold and scream at the same time. Suddenly, he released his hand from my mouth. I let out a short frantic scream. Only seconds later he clamped a cloth over my face.I could smelled the sweet and pungent odor it gave off and I knew exactly what he had just placed on my mouth, only making me squirm harder and him hold even tighter. As the chloroform on the cloth got into my system my body became limp, my muffled screams stopped and everything went fuzzy then black.

* * *

I open my eyes.

Everythings blurry.

My head pounds.

I shut my eyes again.

My arms stretch out.

I can feel the ground. It's cold.

Cement.

" _Hey…"_ I hear.

I let out a groan

" _It's ok…"_

" _Wake up…"_

I feel someone shake me lightly.

I flinch

My eyes open again. A blurry figure sits above me. Memories of what happened flood back like a river. I try to let out a small scream only to have his hands cover my mouth. I notice that this time it was gentler than what had happened to me moments ago...or what seemed moments ago.

" _Shhh… No, don't scream. If you scream they are going to come."_

He removes his hand from my mouth. My arms involuntarily reach up and shove the figure. He doesn't move much. I try again, but this time I push harder. I wince in pain and roll onto my side. It was no use.

" _It's ok. I'm a Doctor."_

I feel his hand on my shoulder as he pulled me back onto my back.

" _Here, drink this."_

His hand moves from my shoulder to the back of my head, lifting it slightly he offers me what looked like a cup filled with water. I don't realize how much my throat burned with thirst. I open my mouth and feel the ice-cold water quench my throat. I drink it hastily like it's my lifeline. When I finish he lays my head back down on the cement. My head shifts to the left, my eyes open wide when I see large iron bars… a lot of them.

I turn back to the man. He was thin yet had a very muscular build, he had a shade of blonde hair that nearly matched his pale complexion, and his brown eyes were a startling contrast to his skin tone. He wore a knee-length when shirt and white pants littered with holes and dirt. His face looked scared.

"Whe-."

"Where am I?"

He doesn't answer me right away instead, he looks to the floor then back at me. He clears his throat, "Kyrgyzstan."

My heart stops.

 **I'm not sure I want to continue this story. Leave me some** **feedback and suggestions let me know how you feel about this story, and I'll see if I want to continue.**

 **Thank you, Olivia.**


End file.
